Newborn: The Untold Story of Riley Biers
by TeamSwitzerland15
Summary: Everyone who has read Eclipse from the Twilight Saga knows who Riley Biers is. Victoria's main squeeze, or so he thinks. This tells his side of the story, and the events from that first night as a newborn vampire, to his last day on this earth.
1. Chapter 1: Beauty

_p r e f a c e_

I stood in front of my love. I could sense her behind me, tensed. Excited. Anticipating the kill. My muscles tightened in reaction, and I focused my eyes on the enemy. If anyone else had asked me to do this, I would have refused. I would have turned on them then, ready to find my own way in this new world. But the person I was risking my life for was not just any one. It was my red headed lover. Despite my enhanced vision, I could barely see her. She was somewhat blurry but as I beheld her beauty, even out of the corner of my eye, I knew I could do this. For her.

She would not have changed me if she did not believe I would be able to destroy the strange golden eyed one front of me. She would not have brought me into this new and exotic world of the night if she was not convinced that I was capable of ripping this man limb from limb and throwing every piece into a fire conceived by the foliage and branches of the flora around us.

This new world that consisted mostly of darkness and blood. It was my life now, and I was grateful to her for changing me. The many months that had lead up to this morning on a snow engrossed mountain were not to be regretted, but a memory of my new self.

A memory of a vampire.

_c h a p t e r 1_

The night was cold, darker than most, as I walked home. The stars lit the sky. However, with the absence of a moon they did nothing for the ground. Unlit street lamps lined the side walks. The darkness seemed ominous. I picked up my pace, despite the fact that I knew I had nothing to worry about. I knew that. Of course I did, but the further I walked on this cold night in Seattle, Washington, the more my suspicions grew. I began to peer over my shoulder. I started hearing things: a whisper of the wind, the rustling of leaves, something above me, on the roof of an old antique shop. I continued to try to remind myself that I was alone. No one would be out at this time of night. _Well, _a voice in my head said, _nothing human_. The distinction made in that one thought sent shivers up my spine. No humans were around, but how many creatures were in the night, hungry and poised for the kill?

"Excuse me," a voice said behind me. I jumped at the sound and turned quickly, ready to defend myself. A woman stood a few feet away from me, a small smile on her face. _I have got to stop watching so many horror flicks_, I thought to myself. As I returned my posture to normal, I wondered how she did not burst into laughter at the sight of my amateur karate pose.

"Uhm, yeah, hi," she said, keeping that same, tiny smile on her lips. Even in the dark, I could see that this woman was beautiful. Her hair shone a fiery red, almost a haze, and hung down to the middle of her back in silky curls. Her pale complexion reminded me of the absent moon. She wore black pants and a tank top; clothes that hugged her body and accentuated things that would cause even the most loyal dog to bark. I did not pause to question why she was not wearing a jacket on a chilly night like this. I couldn't take my thoughts away from her. As she neared me, I realized that if I was to call her merely beautiful, it would be an insult. Her features were strikingly perfect. She was more gorgeous than any supermodel in any magazine. Truly, I never had seen anything this magnificent in my life. I did not have words.

I realized that I had been staring at her for too long without speaking. She stared at me intently, as if she was questioning my intelligence. In order to break the silence, and any degrading thoughts that could have been traveling her mind, I said the first words that came to mind. "Can I help you with anything, miss?"

Her smile widened, revealing bright white teeth behind red lips. "I really hope you can," she said. There seemed to be a double meaning in her words that I could not begin to understand. "I'm afraid I'm lost," she explained. She walked closer to me. I was mesmerized by the graceful movement of her body…. I blinked a couple of times to keep my focus on helping her find her way on this strangely dark night. She stopped when she was right next to me, her body just barely touching mine. I shivered in response; she seemed cold.

"Would you like my jacket?" I asked impulsively.

"What?" she asked, surprised.

"Your skin is cold."

She stared at me and then her eyebrows furrowed, as if she felt that she had made a mistake. "I don't feel cold. Thank you though."

I tried to not let my disappointment show. I knew that if she borrowed my jacket and forgot to give it back, it would mean I had to meet her again. "So where do you need to get to?" I asked, hoping that I could continue this conversation without making more of a fool of myself.

"I'm not sure," she answered. She turned her head slowly, so that she was looking in the direction which my back was facing. I worked hard not to follow her gaze so that I might keep my eyes away from hers. I felt her cool breath on my neck and turned towards her. Pain.

Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2: Changed

_c h a p t e r 2 : changed_

I awoke in fire.

It consumed me, burning ceaselessly. I screamed and tried to stand up - to get out - but it was as if the fire had control of my legs. My body. It burned to my very core, nearly paralyzing me. I could not stand.

I surprised myself by imagining what I might look like. Skin burned off, pink muscle and sinew showing. Some places burned so far through that my bones could be seen. No blood though. The fire would evaporate it too quickly. I wondered if I was blind. I had heard that the eyes were the first thing to go when being burned. I was afraid to open my eyes and see the fire, but if they were gone, if all that was left in my head was empty sockets, then there was nothing to see.

I wondered how I could think so clearly, even with the pain of the fire. I tried to remember how I got here - wherever 'here' was. It was dark. I had been walking home from a party. A beautiful woman, she was lost. I tried to help her... Then I lost consciousness. I woke a few times and caught only glimpses of my surroundings before losing consciousness again. I only remembered one thing from those times. Being bitten. Someone had bitten me. Red lips closing over white teeth, leaving marks of lipstick before the blood covered it and blended in. It was the woman, the woman who had been lost. She bit me over and over again. Where her teeth touched, my skin gave way. It was as if she was biting into butter. And each place where her teeth had sunk into my skin, it burned. Burned almost as badly as this fire that surrounded me now.

How could I think this through when I knew I was so close to death? I should have been panicking, or screaming for help. But I did not panic. The knowledge of death did not frighten me. I simply knew it was inescapable. I was in flames. There was nothing to do to escape. I could not stand, I could not move. I waited for the darkness to take over me again, once and for all. I do not know how long I had lain there, waiting for death to come. Hours, days. I couldn't tell. The pain was everything. Every once in a while, I would scream, but no one came to help me.

No matter how long I waited though, I did not fall unconscious again. Instead the fire burned hotter, only making me more aware. I began to feel something other than the burn of the flames. The pain, the fire, began to subside. How could the fire do that? Was someone here with me, causing the flames to go out? I had to see, I had to know. Unsure if I would just be trying to see with empty sockets, I opened my eyes.

And I _could_ see. I was outside, in a street. It was raining. On either side of me there were buildings with walls made out of brick; I was in an alley, lying on the ground. I could see the sky above me. I wondered if someone had left me here as trash, leaving me to die, or thinking I already was dead. Strangely, there was a moon, indicating a new night. No one was here with me, but that was not what surprised me. Despite the rain that fell from the blackened sky and onto my skin, I did not feel anything past the flames. As I lay there, rain dropping on me but not dousing the flames I felt, I realized something that made me question my sanity. It was not what I saw, but what I didn't see. The fire that I had convinced myself there was around me, was simply not there. I did not see flames. They were not around me, nor were they on me. There was no fire yet my body burned hotter than the sun. The fire was inside of me. It did not make sense. It was impossible!

It was happening.

That's when I saw her.

She was sitting in a gap between two buildings, staring at me with angry eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but she was suddenly right over me, one of her hands around me neck, pushing my head to the ground. With her other hand she put a finger to her red lips and shushed me. She let me go and moved so that she was no longer on top of me, but sat a few feet to my left. As the moved, the moonlight glinted off of her eyes and I saw their true color. Red. A brilliant red. "We don't want to wake the neighbors, do we?" her voice was loud though, and I assumed that neighbors weren't her first concern.

I turned my gaze from her so that I was staring at the sky. I tried to speak, but instead of a whisper it came out as a scream. "Why?" That one word had more meaning behind it than ever. Why was she doing this? Why did she pick me? Why was there fire inside of me? Why was she sitting there, watching me suffer? Why was I unable to move? Why….

She did not answer me. She waited for me to look at her again and put her index finger back to her lips and shushed me again. "You won't be in pain much longer," she sighed. She sounded as if she wished that was not true.

I closed my eyes and waited for the flames to leave, if it ever would. Suddenly, the fire's temperature increased, burning ever hotter inside of me. I gritted my teeth and swallowed back a scream. Hotter, hotter, hotter. She had said the pain would leave. When?

I waited there, in flames, for I don't know how long. But finally - finally! - they stopped.

Just like that. I breathed in deep breaths and felt anger surge through me. I sat up quickly - faster than I thought I would - and stared at the strange woman. My surroundings seemed to have changed. It was so much easier to see everything. Everything was clear, like I had had bad vision and just received my first pair of glasses.

She flashed my a brilliant smile, only intensified by my strange new eyes.. "Welcome to my world, Riley," she said.

"Your world," I said. "What exactly is your wor-" I stopped quickly, realizing something. "How do you know my name?"

Her smile widened, but it did not seem cheerful. "Vampires have excellent hearing," she said, measuring my reaction. "And I stole this," she said, tossing me my wallet.

I caught it quickly, without thinking, and stuffed it in my back pocket. "Vampire," I said tonelessly.

She stared at me with her red eyes as she nodded. "Yes, Riley. You're a vampire now. Don't you feel it? See it? Your vision is improved. You have superhuman strength. You have a new life."

A new life….As a vampire. I let that sink in and looked down into a puddle. My eyes were red, even brighter than the woman's next to me. I realized that I didn't know her name. So I asked her.

"Victoria," she replied.

"Hi Victoria," I answered her. There was a feeling then, in my throat. For a moment, I thought that the fire was back. It burned horribly, and my tongue coated with saliva….Strangely sweet saliva. I swallowed and grabbed my neck.

Victoria noticed this. "Come on, Riley. You have got to be thirsty," she said. She scaled a wall, and I followed after her without thinking, into the world of night.


	3. Chapter 3: World of Night

_c h a p t e r 3: world of night_

I dropped the cadaver at my feet, wanting more, but feeling strangely full. How many humans had I drained? I had lost count. Victoria explained to me how to get rid of evidence, but each time that I had finished a body, I couldn't restrain myself from going after another one.

I was now so strong and fast. I could see at night just as well as I could in the day. Victoria told me that there was nothing better than the life of a vampire. I believed her, just like that. The thirst (that was what Victoria had called it, thought it was more of a burning sensation than anything else) was the only downside, but it could be tamed, she had said. I now understood what she meant. The fire that had been raging in my throat was now only an echo of what it had been. Still, I wanted to drain another body.

"More?" I asked her in a snarl. I surprised myself. A snarl? I took a deep breath to try and clear my mind. A wasted effort. My eyes widened at the scent of a girl passing over the bridge we were swimming under. My mind went wild with thoughts of the warm liquid that would float down my throat.

"Riley," Victoria said only loud enough for me to hear. "That's enough for one night."

Images floated through my mind. Images of the kill. The feeling of her struggle uselessly against my iron grasp. Her screams muffled by my hand. The tingling sensation of the blood's heat radiating throughout my body. I shivered in pleasure, wanting a taste. Just one more body, then I would stop. Just one.

I swam toward the river bank.

"I said that's enough," Victoria hissed. Despite her protest, she did not try to stop me.

I slipped soundlessly up the slope that led to the road. I grinned widely when I saw the girl. Anticipation swam through me and my muscles tensed. I did not have to sneak up behind her. Even without the sound of the river below us, the girl would not have heard me approach. I was just a shadow, stealthy and silent in the night.

I heard Victoria below, mumbling something about too many deaths in one night, but that did not stop me. I was concentrated on the kill.

In just a fraction of a second, I was next to the girl. I caught her mid-step. In her eyes, I caught one quick glimpse of my reflection. I did not think of that though. I eagerly sunk my teeth into her throat. The taste of her blood hinted that she was intoxicated. That took away from the pleasure just a little bit. However, it did not stop me from draining her dry. She squealed into my hand and bit it. I barely even felt it. If anything, it had harmed her. The cell phone she had been carrying dropped to the pavement.

The blood ran down my throat, sending waves of pleasure to every nerve in my body. I shuddered in pure enjoyment. It was over all too fast.

I wiped my mouth and held the woman out over the bridge. It was then that I noticed her face. She was not a woman, but a girl. A teenager. Younger than me, definitely. I thought again of the edgy side to her blood that showed she had been doing some naughty things. What was she doing with that junk in her system? What was she doing out so late at night?

I saw her clothes, ripped during her struggle against my hands. Her black dress was shorter and tighter than any father would approve of. She wore fishnet leggings under it. Her closed eyes revealed dark but eccentric make-up. Not something someone so young should be wearing.

She was paler than when I had found her, due to the lack of blood in her veins. Before I could see any more of this tiny girl I had killed, I dropped her over the edge, where she splashed into the water. I knew Victoria would take care of it.

A strange noise reached my ears. A sort of buzz, buzz, buzzing.

I looked down and found where it was coming from. The phone she had dropped was vibrating. On the front screen in letter that seemed to shout at me was the word "Mom". Under that, the first few words of her text message were displayed. It read something like "Lily, call me! Your father…." I stared at the phone with the strangest feeling of grief that I had not felt for the other many people I had killed that night.

Her mother would never receive that call. She would never see her daughter again unless her lifeless body managed to float up from the bottom of the lake and be found. That tiny, tiny girl. Lily. She deserved to at least be called by a name. _Or maybe I shouldn't_, I thought to myself. Would she want her killer to speak her name, or even think it? I doubted she would.

I had savored her death. I enjoyed every moment of it. So why was I grieving over something I had taken pleasure in? There was no use to it. In that moment, I felt my heart grow just a little colder. _What's done is done_, I thought to myself.

Victoria leaped up over the edge of the bridge then. "No more," she said angrily.

I did not argue.

Images of my reflection in the girl's terrified eyes swirled throughout my mind. My red eyes were crazed, excited. My mouth was still turned up in that wicked grin that only now did I realize was horrific.  
I desperately wished for sleep, but I was not tired at all. "I want to go to sleep," I told Victoria woefully.

She laughed cheerfully, obviously not thinking of all the bodies we had just drained. "Riley, we don't sleep."

I thought about that for a moment. "Not even during the day time?"

"No, not even then. We can't fall asleep."

I let that sink in. Then why could we only come out at night? "The sun does hurt us, doesn't it?"

Victoria shook her head. "Not at all. It reflects off of us. That's why we can't go out in the day time. Humans would know what we were."

I nodded, though I didn't really understand what she meant. I would have to experiment some time. For now though, I knew what world I lived in. I knew why there was no reason to grieve over the Lily's death or anyone else's. I lived in a life of darkness now. There was no grief here. There were no regrets. I was a vampire now. A newborn.

Things were changing in this world of night, I along with them.


End file.
